Fortune
by LongAgoandFarAway
Summary: "Those closest and dearest to you are the only ones that can help you through the hard times ahead." Just when things are looking up for the JLA, all hell breaks loose and the future looks bleak. Can Chloe help the team fulfill their desitinities and finally take down Lex Luthor? (Chlollie, with bits of Clois!) (AU)


**A/N: I did a bad thing today. I know that I have an unfinished story dying to be updated, but I couldn't resist. I absolutely love Smallville, and I've been missing quite dearly recently. So out came this bad boy on a whim. This will be an AU multi-chapter fic, and it will be mainly Chlollie (don't worry, it will get there). Please enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW~! It keeps me happy and motivated!**

* * *

Chloe sighed in extreme frustration. She had been slaving over Lex Luthor's email account for weeks, hacking past countless of firewalls after firewalls. When finally managing to bypass the last one, Chloe was dispappointed to find that all of the emails were in a sort of code. She should have expected that, especially since she knew that whatever was in the emails was going to be key in destroying Lex's plans with 33.1 once and for all, but she couldn't help it when her heart sank as she stared at the encoded messages. After trying every single decoder on the face of the planet, even some that she expertly self-programmed with Victor, she hung her face in defeat and exhaustion.

Chloe Sullivan always managed to get the information she needed whether it was by ordering the team to do major recon or by hacking her way through every database known to man. Always was slowly turning to almost always as she mindlessly scrolled through the emails.

She slowly sipped her freshly brewed cup of coffee in an attempt to get her head back in the game. _'This isn't like you, Watchtower,' _Chloe thought to herself. _'Snap out of it, and focus that genius head of yours back onto saving innocent, meteor-infected people from the wrath of your least favorite, smirk-faced billionaire.'_

The caffeine running through her body and the mental peptalk surged her with a sliver of motivation. She cracked her knuckles, took another sip of the rich, creamy drink, and returned to furiously typing on the keyboard while trying to keep track of all of the numerous letters and numbers simultaneously flashing across five different monitors.

As Chloe began programming yet another system that could hopefully crack the code, Victor's triumphant voice interrupted her tech typing frenzy. Victor ran up behind Chloe with his laptop in one hand and a piece of paper on the other. "Chloe, remember that program you were working on a couple of days ago?"

"The one that kept crashing our whole system and randomly deleting our files from our drive?" Chloe asked with slight bitterness in her voice in rememberance of the damned program that gave her hell for an entire week.

"Yeah, that exact one. Well, I used the same base code that you drafted, but changed a lot of the analyzing system with one that I was working on, and I managed to get this." He proudly held out the paper in his hand to Chloe.

Chloe looked over the sheet of paper that Victor was so eagerly offering her. "This is just a message confirming a dinner reservation at that new restaurant on 3rd Street," Chloe said, confused.

"I know, but look who the message was sent by." Victor pointed to the top of the paper. There, printed in bold letters, read _**From: Lex Luthor, CEO of Luthor**_ **_Corp._**Chloe quickly connected the dots in her head, realizing exactly what she held in front of her.

"You managed to crack it," Chloe exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed the laptop and reviewed the Victor's handywork.

"I know that an email for a dinner reservation isn't what we were looking for, but with this baby that we whipped up," Victor pointed at the laptop screen, "in a couple of hours, we should have every single one of Lex Luthor's private emails and a one way ticket to taking down 33.1 in the palm of our hands."

Chloe and Victor gave each other a high five as she Chloe typed in the finishing touches to the program. They let out a celebratory cheer when Chloe hit the enter button on the keyboard.

"What's with all the cheering, and why wasn't I invited to the party?" Oliver questioned, entering the room with bags of takeout in hand. The smell of food wafted around the room, and Chloe and Victor instantly became aware of the fact that they haven't eaten anything all day except a hazardous amount of coffee. Victor instantly dived for the bags set down onto table and digged into the nearest container of food. A Bart-sized blur flashed in front of their eyes and before they could blink, Bart was seated next to Victor, reaching for a fork. "Save some for me," Bart stole the sweet & sour chicken from under Victor's nose and took a large bite.

"Now, now, boys, play nice. There's plenty of food for everyone." As Bart and Victor fought over who gets the biggest egg roll, Chloe waved the newly found information in Oliver's face. "Guess who's the best and finally cracked Lex's email code?"

"You did what?" Oliver reached for the printed email and read over it, a small smile starting to form on his face. "If you managed to crack this one, that means tha-."

"We will have more information of Lex's hidden labs and all of his devious little plans than we could sift through in a lifetime will be ours in, oh..." Chloe checked the laptop screen, "two hours, twenty three minutes, and forty five seconds."

Oliver's small smile turned to a bigger one at the prospect of finally crushing Lex and 33.1 into the ground. "You see, I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Chloe."

"That and the fact that I make a kickass lasagna." Chloe returned Oliver's smile.

"You're right. It's definitely the lasagna."

They sat down in front of the still-arguing Bart and Victor. Chloe shot them a 'cut-it-out-or-I-will-delete-every-record-of-you-e ver-existing-and-make-sure-you-never-see-the-light -again' look. The two have learned the hard way over the years that when Chloe gave you that look, she wasn't kidding around and immediately stopped the bickering and shoveled fried rice into their mouths.

Dinah and A.C. brisked into the room in the midst of a heated discussion. The rest of the team turned to listen in just as A.C. shouted at Dinah, "I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do," everyone said at the same time, receiving a groan of frustration from A.C. and a satisfactory smirk from Dinah.

"I do n-... And I just... I seriously..." The team laughed at A.C.'s apparent denial. A.C. plopped down into the chair and pouted silently as he shoved a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

The rest of the meal consisted of teasing A.C., debriefing the team on Victor and Chloe's breakthrough, Bart pleading with Oliver to get him a car ("Absolutely not," both Oliver and Chloe said.), and rock, paper, scissors over who got the leftover fortune cookie. Chloe held out rock as Dinah held out scissors, and Chloe swiped the fortune cookie from the table with a grin. She popped half of the cookie into her mouth and took out the small slip of paper inside. "Those closest and dearest to you are the only ones that can help you through the hard times ahead," Chloe read the fortune out loud. "They really have got to start being more original with these things." Chloe slipped the fortune into her back pocket and started cleaning up the table. She handed all of the takeout boxes to Bart which he threw out in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, JLA," Chloe motioned everyone over to the printing machine that was almost finished printing out all of Lex's emails. She handed a small stack of papers to each one of them. "Put your reading glasses on, folks, 'cause we have a lot of emails and only so much time."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, and make sure to review, review, review!**


End file.
